We Are Here Now
by peggyblackthorn
Summary: Takes place after the 2x13. What is home, where is it, are they safe? What about Julia and Junior. Where will they go. This are my thoughts about what I think can happen. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Here Now**

Chapter 1:  
>"I'm coming back for you."<br>"I know."  
>They both never taking their eyes of eachother.<br>That where the last words they spoke to eachother with pure love and compassion in their eyes.

Julia watched Barbie walk away into the darknes of the tunnel. She knows somehow he would come back for her. He always does. Her heart falls more and more apart as he walks furter into the darknes that is in front of her. Not able to see him now. Maybe the last time she ever will see him. She tries not to think of it, but the tears are visable in her eyes.

That's when Junior came into the cave, the tunnel, stuck on the other side of the crevasse that lays before them.  
>"What happened?"he asked Julia. "Barbie went ahead. He'll come back for us and we'll figure a way out to cross." Does Julia say to give positive news to Junior but also to herself because she needs that right now.<p>

Julia and Junior where standing at the crevasse, trying to stand strong on the shaking ground. Wave after wave of earthquakes. "Thank you Junior. You didn't had to." Junior looked over at Julia "He has to be done with hurting people." And he looks over at the other side of the abyss with a frown on his face. Knowing he will die here. Die in the darknes.

That's when they see a butterfly, a monarch butterfly fly pass them. Towards the tunnel where the others walked to earlier. Julia just looks at it, begging for survival and to get Barbie and the others safe out of Chester's Mill, out of the cave. Wanting to see Barbie's face for one last time.

That's when they hear a horrible noice, like a cave in, seeing a bright light right after. A bright light in the distance of the cave. It is far away, but it gives enough light. They just look at it, thinking this maybe will be the end. _Please let Barbie be okay, please let everybody out, let everybody be safe._ She can't, will not think they will die there and that she and Junior will die here.

She is scared. Of course she is. She doesn't know if she will die here. She is scared she will never see Barbie again. And the thought of never seing him makes her heart break.

Take a leap of fate. That's what everyone needs right now and so does she.

-  
>He placed his hand on the same spot as the monarch butterfly was on earlier. He didn't expected that the rock wall would light up, light spreading across the rock wall like lightning. Like a window with cracks in it.<p>

"How did you…" Joe asks Barbie. "I have no idea." Is all what he can say while looking at the wall, that breaks down in front of him, all of them. "What's that noice?" Hunters says terrified.

The rock wall crumbles down, light appears, bright light. Everyone looks at it. Terrified, mesmerized.

That's when he and everybody else see Melanie, all soaked wet in the light. "Melanie?" "Follow me. Were going home."

Barbie had the huge desire to go to Julia right now, try to get her across the crevasse so that they would be together once again. He will come back for her. He will. He will not give up on that, on her. He loves her to much. _I'll come back for you._

Now he has to make sure he get's Joe, Norrie and everybody else out. Of course he is scared. He doesn't know what will happen when he and all the other residents of Chester's Mill will go thought this, towards the light. He is scared he will die, but the thing he is the most scared of is to never see Julia again.

They trust him, lead them out of Chester's Mill to where ever they are going and where ever they are going to end up to.  
>"Okay let's go before the cave will fall down on us. I promise nothing will happen." Yells Barbie to the crowd. Everyone looks at him. Not knowing what to do, to do what he says they should do.<p>

"Come on. Joe, Norrie, Carolyn go in the front, the others go behind them. Sam do you wanna go through it with me when everybody else is through?" "Fine by me as long as I will get out. This dome makes me insane."

Joe and Norrie took each others hand, holding each other sternly. "See you on the other side of this thing." Says Carolyn to Barbie while stepping into the light. It is just like animals, when one goes first the rest will follow and that happens now too.

One by one do they go into the light. To whatever is out there. "Together than." Says Sam. And that's what they did. Walking into the light, to what Melanie called home.

-  
>Everything is blurry before they see sunlight, hearing birds, feeling air blowing through their hair, fresh air in their lungs.<p>

Both Sam and Barbie open their eyes. Standing before the crowd of people. Barbie walks forwards, pushing himself through the crowd of people that are standing in front of him.  
>When he enters the outside he sees it. Zenith, but soldiers Block their way.<p>

"I wanna talk to the person who is in charge." Barbie says while walking a little bit more forward. Stepping out as the leader of the crowd.

"We don't give information. Follow us. You guys will get a place to stay for the night." Says the soldier, looking at Barbie and then at the whole crowd and back at him once again.

He doesn't trust this soldier at all, but they have nowhere to go. At least the other's don't. He looks around and sees the obelix. He has his appartment, but he isn't going to leave the people of Chester's Mill on their own here.

So everybody goes with the soldiers, being brought to the place where they can stay for the night. Not knowing what the place will be. But sure that it will not be a comfortable hotel.

-

After what seems like minutes the light disappears and the shaking starts again. This time even harder then it did before.

A horrible noice, rocks and walls falling down, breaking from the walls. A They try to stay steady on the ground, but it is almost impossible. The shaking is to hard for them to stand up, especially Julia. She really is in pain, because of her injured leg.

The cave is collapsing with them in it. Julia is standing on the wall as far as possible from the crevasse so she will not fall in it. Because she sure is, if she falls down in there, she will definitely die.

Junior was closer to the crevasse, holding himself up with using the wall. "Junior above you!"

He looks up and sees the ceiling of the cave crack and he runs towards the back of the cave immediatley. Shieling himself from the falling concrete. Julia does the same, covering her head with her arms.

The sounds was like falling concrete onto another one, horrible noice that makes your eardumbs hurt. Dust floats the cave, unable to breathe without a single problem. They both have a hard time breathing and couching the dust out of their airways.

The shaking stopped right after everything fell down. They looked up at the ceiling, revealing a large hole. "Look." Junior points at the crevasse. It is accesible now.

He walks forward, towards the bridge that just created itself. Julia follows him. She wanted to get out of the fishbowl, archieved that, but now she's stuck here.

Junior takes the first step. Than the other one. He puts his hand behind him for Julia. She accepts it. He saved her life just minutes ago so he would not let her fall in this crevasse.

She took his hand and steps her feet on the bridge of rock. "Thanks."When they got to the middle of the bridge of rock, they looked at each other for a second and gave a sprint to the other side.

"We are on the other side. Lucky us." Julia says while looking back. "Do you think my father is dead out there?" "Maybe… I don't know. We should keep moving to follow the others."

She takes the lead now. That's when they get by the two tunnels. "How are we supposed to know which tunnel they used." Juniors says frustrated.

"Any suggestions?" She looks over at Junior. "Don't you have a lucifer like in the cement factory to see where the air is floating towards so that we can find the way out?"

He looks over at her, waiting for a response. "No. And I don't think that would have helped us if we got one. The dome has it's own agenda on how to do things."

"Great. The dome can not even give us a sign about which tunnel we need to use." Junior walks towards the left tunnel. "See you later I go take this one." He is frustrated and annoyed. She hears that in his voice.

"Are you sure you want to take that one?" "Yes!" Julia knows staying together is better than splitting up so she follows him into the left tunnel. Both not knowing the others had gone right.

They walked until they both where in a haze. The portal that would bring them somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everybody was brought to their hotelroom. It was better than expected. It was not luxerious, but still better than a cell they thought they would be brought to.

What had caught his attention was that these soldiers are from the military. Not those of his father company, from Aktaion who wanted the egg.

The room isn't really big, there is place for four people. Four beds, bunk beds. A desk and a chair in the right corner of the room, a radio and an extra room for the bathroom, with a shower, a sink and a toilet. The Furniture was red. Red blankets, red chair, red curtains.

Joe, Norrie, Sam and Barbie where brought into this room. Hunter and Carolyn did go into the room next door. Carolyn insisted that Norrie would stay with Barbie and Joe. Knowing Barbie would protect her little girl when ever it is needed.

"What do we do now?" Joe asks. Sam has taken place on one of the four beds. Norrie stands before the door, hearing the door get locked. "Wonderful, now we are out of the hamsterball, but in a tiny room."

"Listen… these soldiers aren't working for my dad. These soldiers are from the American military. Don't say anything about the egg. If these people still don't know anything about it we have to keep it that way." He says to them. Joe and Norrie both nod their heads.

"But what do they want from us if they don't know it yet?" Norrie says. "I don't know. Maybe asking us some questions, examinate us for deceases or what else they wanna do and maybe than they let us go."

The day did go by fast and so they did go to bed.

-  
>Julia and Junior lay unconscious on the ground. Waking up slowely. She looks around and sees a town in the distance before seeing Junior still laying on the ground.<p>

She walked over to him and shakes him gently to try and wake him up. "Junior." She says gently. He opens his eyes and stands up. Looking at her "What the hell was that light?" "I don't know, but we are out of the cave now. I don't know where we are."

Junior looks at the town that is possibly 5 miles away. "And that place?" Julia shrugs. She wanted to say something when she got interupted.

"Zenith." They both turn around in an instant, looking shocked to see Melanie just a few inches away from them. "How… do you…" "Listen. Julia, Junior, hide." And before they both could react she was gone, just like Alice had in the woods.

"What does she mean?"asks Junior. Julia starts walking. Junior walks behind her. "She said we had to hide and that town is Zenith. The others must be there. Barbie must be there. We have to find them." Junior takes her arm, sternly. "We have to hide, that's what she said."

After sitting on the ground for a while to think what they should do, do they agree on hiding just outside of the town, at a old farm or an old house that is abandoned. Or maybe something else.

After walking for a while they see a house in the distance, not far from the town, maybe 3 miles. Junior walks over to the house and looks through the window. It is abanoded.

They are lucky. He waves his left hand towards Julia who is hiding in the distance and when she sees his sign she runs over to him with her injured leg. Making sure no one sees her running towards the house.

"Someone didn't wanted to stay in this place called paradise." Julia says while looking inside through the same window Junior just looked through.

"I would rather say Katniss house in district 12." Junior walks towards the back door. "What house and place?" "It is from a movie, old house, piece of junk, because of a poor area she lives in. Also a true paradise."

After that Junior tried to open the door he kickes the door in and goes inside to examinate this abandonded house. Julia goes in after him. But nothing is there. It is empty.

So they look around the house and that's when they bump into someone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Junior says angry while going for him. Julia takes his arm to hold him back. "I saw you walk in the field so I did go to the house to look through the window. To know if you where trully who you are. I'm a friend of Hunter. I'm Trevor." Julia eyes go wide for just a second.

"How do you know Hunter?" does she ask Trevor. "He and I are friends and we are the people behind Hounds of Diana. To get the true news of the dome out that they want to keep secret from us. I know who you two are. Julia Shumway and James Rennie Jr."

"Go on." Comands Julia. Letting go of Junior now.

"I helped them get into the dome so they could go back in. I did if I was Barbie by the gate of his fathers house with a recorder. I helped them escape. I always will be on the side Hunter is on."

"How can we trust him?" says Junior towards Julia while looking at her for just a second and back at him. "We don't have a choice. We have to. He knows we're here."

" Believe me I am trust worthy. Come with me and I give you a place to stay." They had no choice to go with him. Staying in a piece of junk isn't a opption.

"It better isn't a set up or you're death." Junior says while walking out of the house, passing him.

"Where is that place?" does she asks him. Questions. She has a lot of questions and the answers on them does she want as soon as possible.

"My place. I was interrogated by the same soldiers who had Barbie, but I just said they did pay me 10 bucks and that I did it for that and that I didn't knew them.

"You where interrogated by the same soldiers as Barbie's?" confused why he isn't bruised or injured at all, or at least he doesn't let her notice that he is injured or hurt.

"Yes I was and that's what I said to them and they even did put a lying detector on me and it showed them that I told the truth so I was free to go after that."

"Are they not following you, do they know you are a part of House of Diana?" He answers while unlocking the door of his car. Junior leaning on back of the car.

"Nope and nope. I know what I'm doing and they didn't have any leads that point towards me. They don't know that I'm a part of Hounds of Diana or that I knew them for a day. There are no leads, it's fine."

She so hopes that's true. Trevor brings them towards his place, let them stay there for a few days.

-  
>The next three days at the hotel where boring. Three days since they arrived here, since they where out of the dome.<p>

The millitary examinated all of them and let a few people stay who needed medical attetion or who had a criminal record. The rest where placed in hotels or brought to the cities that are in this area.

Barbie was getting examinated by these people. The people he doesn't trust one bit. He can't even get back to Julia if he is in here. He has to get out fast. He already has been in here for three and he has to get her and to make sure she is alive and okay.

He get's interrigated first my this soldier. He asks all kinds of questions. Why he was trapped inside the dome, what had accured when he was in her, who Miss Shumway was.

"Miss shumway is my girlfriend. Where is she? Have you found her at the same place we did go through?" he looked at Barbie but didn't answered Barbie's question. "Why can't you jusr answer me?!"

"We haven't seen Miss Shumway, James Rennie Jr or Big Jim Rennie come through. I now say more than I should. Answer the questions I ask you Mr Barbara." Says the soldier.

Julia has gone out of the gave. If he thinks she is death he loses it. _She is not death, she is alive, somewhere. I go back for her. I will find her_. Does his own mind say to keep him calm.

"Who are you?" asks the soldier to Barbie. "I bet you already know who I am." The soldier kept looking at him, waiting for his answer. "I have to hear it from you Captain Barbara."

Barbie told him who he was, where he lives in Zenith and with who he is. After a few more questions he wants to make an arangement. "I want to make a narrangement. I have a appartment here in Zenith. Me, the people in same room as I stay at, Joe Mcalister, Norrie Calvert-Hill and Sam Verdreaux can stay with me in my appartment. Also included Carolyn Calvert-Hill."

"I can see what I can arrange." And the soldier left. After the interrigation Barbie has to get exeminated.

They check his body for infections, symptomes of radiation, deceases and if he shows undisturbed behavior. After hours of being in the examination room he was brought back to the hotelroom he shared with Sam, Joe and Norrie.

"They did all those tests. And we are still not free to go, like what is this crap?" Norrie says irritated and frustrated. "Even my mom is already free out of this place."

"Some people are already out of here, brought to hotels or to cities in the area. Included Hunter and Carolyn." Says Sam. "I saw them leave."

"The question is when do we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was now 4 days since the dome came down and Junior and Julia are at the appartment from Trevor. When they got there 3 days ago, in the evening, so no one would recognize the two of them, did they stay there for 4 days already.

She woke up and looked beside her, not seeing Barbie next to her made her eyes watery, she didn't wanted to cry, but one tear fell down. One single silent tear.

These few days they tried to find out where the others are, what happens to them or what already has happened to them, but they hadn't found anything yet.

Luckely Trevor saved money for a trip to Europe, but he gave it to Julia and Junior instead to get some new clothes and other things they needed for a normal life outside of the dome.

Not that they could call their lives normal anymore after everything that has accured since the dome came and since when it was down after almost a whole month. That they are in Zenith, actually into hiding in Zenith in this appartment.

She did get out of the bed, going to the bathroom to clean herself up and to put clothes on.  
>She wore an black shirt with a round neckline, blue jeans and her boots. She brushed her curly hair and looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

Looking at the person she once was and towards the person she is now.

She did go out of the bathroom towards the livingroom to see Trevor eating a sandwich on the couch while watching the news and Junior in his bed or couch, what he preferred to call it. "Finally now I can pee." Says Junior while getting of the couch while he goes off to the bathroom to do his need.

_"Residents of Chester's Mill are in custody of the United States of America's military. They have been taken for questioning and eximination. Nothing else is confirmed yet. We will keep updating new information on the site of CBS News to keep people updated and you will hear more at the news of 6 PM on CBS."_

She looked over at the tv and turns over to Trevor when the news was finished. "Trevor have you found out where the others are yet?" does she say while positioning herself on a chair.

"I haven't found anything yet. Only the things about the dome." "I thought you where the hacker together with that guy Hunter?" says Junior while returning towards the couch and puts the pillow and blankest away in the drawer under the couch.

"Hunter is more of the hacker, I can do a few tricks tho. He did learn me things about hacking into systems, but actually I keep the Hounds of Diana website active and post things there. That is more my expertise."

Junior looks over at Julia for a second. "So what are we gonna do now? Sit here and do nothing?"does he say. She looks back at Junior and starts to speak.

"This is one option from or other bad options that we're dealing with now. Trevor will keep the site of Hounds of Diana updated and active and will look out for Hunter, if he posts anything or tries to get in contact with him."

"And we, what will we do to help out?" Julia shrugs her shoulders. She really doesn't know what she should do or what she and Junior can do from out here.

"You guys can help me to find out more about the dome or you can read papers and articles from Barbie's family to keep busy." Says Trevor after noticing that they wanted to help with something, something small. Just to help out.

So through the day Julia did read things about what happened outside of the dome, how people did react to it and what accured somewhere else in the world to pass the time.

Junior watched some american football on the tv and watched what Trevor was posting on the Hounds of Diana website. It was actually quit interesting for him. Junior asked a lot of questions towards Trevor and he explained it to Junior.

At around 7 PM when the doorbell rang. Everybody looked up, in shock, not knowing who was outside of that door.

Trevor closed the Hounds of Diana website and looks who it is. Julia and Junior start to stand up. "It is Hunter and a woman and I don't know who she is. I never have seen her before." He says silently from behind his computer.

After a minute Trevor opened the door and Hunter came in and behind him was this woman. It was Carolyn.

Hunter closes the door behind Carolyn right away and puts the locks on. "So now no one can get it."

"Carolyn!" Carolyn looks over at the voice she recognize. "Julia o my god you are alive!" they both hugged each other and Carolyn even gave Junior a small hug as well.

"How did you both get here?" Is all that Carolyn asks to both of them.

They all did sit down in the living room and talked about what happened the 4 days outside of the dome. Carolyn tells her experience and everything what has happened at the hotel where everybody else is or wherever they are.

Hunter told them that Carolyn and he where released from custody, because they where clear from deceases and everything else and that they where free to go after 3 days in custody.

They where brought to Hunters appartment and stayed there for a day so they would be sure that they wouldn't get followed after the first 24 hours of their release just to be sure.

Julia and Junior told their story. How they woke up in a field just outside of Zenith, how they got out of the cave, how they got here and what they have been doing these 4 days.

After talking for over an hour Hunter did go hack into the system of the military and also from Aktion Energy to find out that everybody is released except for four people.

"Guys, those people from the private security firm that work for the Aktion Energy Company, the comany of Don Barbara, Barbie's father, and that are hired as private contractors ever since when the missle from the military didn't destroyed the dome, made an arrangement with the America military to transfer them over to the private securty firm. The transfer between Aktion Energy and the Military will take place in two days."

Everybody was shocked about the news. They didn't expected this. "Weren't that those guys who had Barbie when he got out of the dome?" asks Junior. "Yes. But at first they worked for Don Barbara, but not anymore if this information is right."

That's when Julia spoke. "Than we have to get them out."

-  
>Barbie, Sam, Joe and Norie are in custody for four days now, still in the hotel, not knowing they get transfered to the private security firm Barbie already had a collision with when he was captured when he was out of the dome.<p>

"Already four days." Norrie says while waking up. She really hates this place. She hated camps so she sure hates this place. "I now miss the dome, we could walk around the town, that was called freedom compared to this."

"Noor, we can't do anything about this now." Joe says tiredly. He just woke up as well.

"We will sit here for a while if they are not going to release us." Barbie says to both kids. "We just need to figure out what they want and why they are keeping us here."

Sam walks towards the small window in the wall next to the door and sees soldiers walking through the hall on the other side of the floor. This hotel has the form of a square so he could watch over the railing to see them walk there.

"Soldiers at this floor, looking over at us." Barbie goes to stand next to Sam to get a look through the window himself.

After five minutes the soldiers came inside to get Barbie for another interrogation session. So he did walk with the soldiers to the same room he was in a few days ago.

Barbie sits down on the chair and in front of him stands the soldier, trying to intimidate Barbie, but of course that doesn't work. Barbie had been in the military, the army. He has been to Irak and in battle fields so this was nothing intimidating to him. Not at all.

That's when the soldier started to speak something Barbie didn't expacted to hear. Trying not to get his emotions out of control.

"We know about the egg. That the egg is the power source and that you and the other three people in the room can control it somehow."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What power source?" The soldier came close to Barbie's face. He takes place in front of the chair before Barbie and keeps giving his speech.

"Don't play that game. The game that you don't know what I'm talking about, because you know what I'm talking about." He looks sternly at Barbie like chiefs do to their deputies. "We made an arangement with the people you already had a collision with, the private security firm. Mr Barbara we know you got out of the dome and that you already have met them."

Barbie doesn't say anything. His stubborn attitute is showing itself. He just looks at the soldier with a stubborn expression present on his face.

"You Mr. Barbara and the other three in the room, Norrie Calvert Hill, Joe McAlister and Sam Verdreaux are transfered in two days to the people of the private security firm. They are going to find out what kind of connection you and the other onces have to the egg. The other residents of Chester's Mill told us you made a hole in the wall of the cave and that's how you all entered Zenith."

Barbie knew that the reunion betweem him and the man from the private security firm will not be an happy reunion at all and he could have expected people to tell what happened in the cave. Now the military and the private security firm made an arrangement for a trensfor. _Great._

"You don't touch those kids." Barbie says while being brought back towards his room, or what he called now a prison cell.

When he was back in the hotel room where the others had been waiting for him are listening what he just heard from the soldier. After it Sam speaks. "Can they just do that?"

"Yes they can or it wouldn't even be possible to happen." "What are we going to do?" Joe asks to everyone in the room. Hoping for a good answer.

"Let me think of that for a second." So that's what Barbie does, thinking about what he can do to get him and the others out of here. He just isn't sure that he can.

He never did things on his own. He always did those things with Julia since the dome came down. He doesn't know if he can do it without her, but he has to try.

If he get's out of here somehow he will keep his promise and will come back for her. He will find her. But now he has to get Joe, Norrie and Sam out of here first and than he can find her. 

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys enjoy my story? Reviews are always open! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Barbie. I love you. Why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you come back for me? Don't you love me anymore?" Tears appear in her eyes. Her broken and exchausted face, blood on her right eyebrow and lip. A tear falls down her beautiful face that mesmerized him everytime he looks at her. "You failed me."

He looks into her blue eyes. She blinks and opens her eyes. Eyes he doesn't recognize as hers. Her eyes aren't the most beautful blue color he has ever seen anymore. They are pitch black, black like darkness, black like death.

She turns around without saying one single world and walks away from him, into the shadows of the cave. "Julia… Julia!"He yells with panick present in his voice. He reached for her and falls into the crevice and into the darkness. Falling down and sees her scream in terror. Her eyes, normal and terrified to lose him. That's when everything went black.

He wakes shocked. It was just a nightmare. He lays awake the rest of the night, thinking about her. Hoping she was allright. He couldn't get out of here with all the soldiers and security systems around him. He failed. For the first time he truly failed, he failed her.

It didn't matter what happened to him anymore. He was death anyway.

Just a few hours ago, an hour after he got back from his interigation, on the radio was news. The dome was gone, the town slowely crushed into rubbish. Like a tornado and a huge earthquake did go through the town.

The people who where still inside Chester's Mill can't have survived this disaster. Let them rest in piece."That was what the news reporter said.

When they heard it they couldn't believe it. The dome was gone. Chester's Mill crushed into nothing but rubbish. Nothing is there anymore. Not one living being. No dome. Nothing.

He hopes she is still alive somehow, but he doubt it. He stayed strong for Joe and Norrie, but inside he was already dying. A part of him was gone.

Just 30 hours left before he will be transfered and he doesn't even care about what will happen to him when he get's there. At least he cares about one thing, the kids.

-  
>Hunter has found out how to make sure how the town is without power for a few hours. He also hacked this time in the hotel's system, to search for emergency exits and also in which room the others are held in.<p>

"They are being held on the second floor in room 110." Says Hunter to Julia who is making an article, under a false name of course, code name Fox, about new activity and a new plan that Hunter writes in Hounds of Diana code for her on the website.

Hunter told them that they use a special Hounds of Diana code only members know so he makes sure people know what is going on.

Junior, is spreading posters out through the town of Zenith together with Trevor and Jim, yep what a irony, another guy with a name that reminds everyone of Big Jim Rennie.

Trevor searches for the building backgrounds and maps and did found out that a part of the sewerage runs under the hotel and that their is an entrance in the basement for workers to enter the sewerage.

"Their runs a part of the Zenith's sewerage under the Carter's Hotel they are being held. I print a few maps out for the Hounds." The Hounds are old military or security people who left the army and who want to spread and who want to know the truth about the dome.

This day they arranged everything. Three cars, a place to gather, a safe haven after the rescue, and how to get them out of the hands of the military.

Everyone and everything was ready.

-  
>Barbie, Joe, Norrie and Sam are eating diner in their room, knowing the transfer will happen in the morning. Everybody is nervous about it. No one knows what will happen when they get there. Maybe it is better not knowing it.<p>

Norrie is scared, but she is brave. She promised her mother that she would be brave.  
>She misses her mom just as much the others love somebody else. Love is stronger than misery.<p>

Joe talks to Barbie. "Barbie she will be okay. She is alive. She has to be she is the Monarch." "Even the Monarch can die Joe."

"Maybe she got out, including Junior!" Says Norrie positively for the first time in five days.  
>"If Jim got out I'm gonna shoot myself. I don't want to hear his god complex attitude or sentences." Sam says to no one in particular.<p>

Everybody laughed and that's when the lights turn off. Darkness everywhere. 

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter chapter, the other once will be longer again. Hope you guys like it. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Here Now. Under The Dome fanfiction  
>Chapter 5<strong>

The darkness consumes the four of them. Sucking them in.

"What the hell is happening?" asks Joe, holding Norrie's hand tight in his one now. "I have no idea, seems like the power is out." Says Barbie in return, trying to look through the window of the room.

Nothing, pitch black darkness everywhere. Only the green light of the emergency exit signs. A soft glow making shadows on the walls of plants and staircases.

"Really?" says Norrie kinda sarcastically, but well maybe it is true so she can not be really sarcastic now. Worried why this actually happened.

That's when they hear it. Sound of doors getting opened and closed, footsteps getting closer. Barbie goes to stand before the door like a human sized barrier. _Hell no._

"Keep quiet." Whispers Sam to Joe and Norrie. Barbie already dead still, knowing what may can happen if the person comes through the door.

A click is heard, knowing the door is unlocked now, all preparing for the worst. The door burst open against Barbie, bumping hard against his face, but pushing the door closed again. They are locked in.

"Hounds of Diana! We are Hounds of Diana!" do they hear a voice yell to them on the other side of the door. Barbie looked shocked, just like the rest of them.

"You could be lying to us!" Yells Barbie while pushing the door with Sam now. "To get us out of this room." They hear a wisle. "Guys come one we don't have much time!" Sam knows that voice, everyone knows that voice.

"Junior?" Barbie has let him come in now. He really is standing before them. "I thought you… what the hell?" says Norrie.

_Julia.._ He wants to ask about her, he wants to ask if she is with them. That she is safe somewhere, but doesn't get the change. Junior already answers his unspoken question. "She is safe. Come on let's go before the electricity goes back on."

Everyone storms out of the room, following Junior and the Hound. The second person, the second hound behind them at the end of the group to cover them, to protect them when necessary.

They walk through the dark halls. Down the stairs, through different doors quietly. Knowing that no one can know they got out. That's when they hear orders from upstairs. "They escaped! Find them now, get them!"

They started running, gun shots fire, the horrible sound of bullets hitting walls. One man fell down, death. "One Hound down, one Hound down!" yells the Hound on the front of the group into his walky. Two more Hounds appeared out of no where, surounding them. Protecting them.

"Junior where are we going?!" yells Norrie panickly. "To the basement!" He gave Barbie and Sam a gun and they start running so fast while the other two Hounds stay behind to fight the military off.

They enter the door of the basement, getting inside. A man stood there, another Hound. "How many are there?" Joe asks while looking at the man before him, dumbfounded by how good this plan seems so far. A hole in the ground, a discusting smell enters their noses.

"Toor cars in place, Toor here Bear, cars in place, we get out now!" Says Junior into his walky. _"Copy!_ _Cars ready!"_

They opened an manhole cover in the street after walking in this horrible odor of poop and weet smells from rats. A Hound got out first to see if it was safe and clear to get out. _"Clear. Clear."_

All of them got out one by one. Barbie first, then Norrie, Joe, Junior and Sam. Two black big jeeps, like Big Jim had, stand before them on the street.

They all got into the cars. Joe, Norrie and Barbie in one, with the Hound that was with them from the start and Sam and Junior with another two Hounds that were already waiting in the car.

They drive off and that's when hell breaks lose.

Driving through the town of Zenith at full speed, trying to lose the military that is chasing after them. Going through the traffic. They are still far behind, lucky enough these Hounds know how to drive.

"Where are we going!" Yells Sam to Junior, the walky talky in his hand to keep contact with the others in the car behind them. "You will see, not gonna say it or they find out."

The military cars got closer, ready to drive into the back of the truck Barbie and the rest are in. "Can you not go faster, they are getting closer!" Norrie yells while looking through the backseat window.

Barbie pulled out his gun, ready for attack. "Barbie…" Boom! The sound of metal and metal coliding together. The military has hit the back of the jeep, the driver almost loses the control but thank god can keep the car steady.

That's when two other jeeps, their group came driving next to them. Three more cars. Barbie looked at it, just like the rest of them.

The three cars enter a tunnel, smoke comes out of the outfall. Covering the cars from sight. They all spread into different directions, knowing which way to do. Leaving the military dumbfounded in the tunnel.

She was anxious, she waits and waits for the cars to show up, knowing they would split up and come here around ten minutes apart.

The old house they are staying in is located just out of Zenith. An old chic white wooden manor. A beautiful veranda, wooden pilars. It is smaller as Barbie's fathers house, but it is still big. A gorgeous lane with brown, grey gravel, big trees at the sides. It is a real safe haven.

It is the house of one of the members, Jim's manor.

"Hunter do you see them already?" "No I do not see them at the gate yet. Have a little patience. It takes some time for them to get here."

She was frustrated. She hadn't slept well, almost nothing last night. "I can't have patience, not now!" Carolyn walked in with Jim, a cup of tea and cups on it. "Drink some tea." Julia looks over at him and he gives her something to drink.

They drink some tea and talk a bit about what to do next. Not comes up with some new idea's. Carolyn and Julia both hoping for the best.

"Guys they're here!" That got Julia's and Carolyn's attention. They both did go over to Hunter to watch the screen. A car pulls up, and another one.

That's when she saw him, getting out of the car. "Barbie."

She is out of the room so fast and runs through the front door. She saw him turn and he starts running towards her. Both coliding together, hugging each other. They hold onto each other so stern, not wanting to let each other go.

"You're here. Are you okay. Did they hurt you?" he kisses her forehead. "I'm okay, we all are." Julia looked over his shoulder, seeing Norrie hug her mother, Sem looking at her and Barbie. They all got out safely. Thank God.

"I love you." She says, kissing him. "I love you too, baby."

3


End file.
